


Daydreams

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius daydreams about his teacher, and gets caught.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a writing exercise…the prompts were daydreams, dialogue, and 15 minutes. This is what I came up with in 15 minutes…if I had more time, Scorpius would have insisted on the porn he was wanting!
> 
>  **Age Disparity:** 43/17

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Potter shouted. "Am I really that boring that you feel the need to daydream in my class?"

"No, sir."

"See me after class, Mr Malfoy. Now who can answer my question?"

Fifteen minutes later, Scorpius walked toward Professor Potter's desk as the other students filed out.

"Would you care to tell me what's so fascinating that you can't pay attention in my class?"

"No, sir, not really."

Harry smirked at him, "Fine. Detention, Mr Malfoy. Tomorrow night at seven you can report to Mr Filch."

"No! I mean wait, I'll tell you." Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting. "It was you. You're so distracting, and it's not even because you're famous. You're gorgeous, and when you talk I forget what I'm doing. Or supposed to be doing." Scorpius looked up at him through his eyelashes, doing his utmost to look innocent.

"Alright then, detention tomorrow night at seven, my office. And if you're even a minute late you'll find out how distracting I am _not_."

Scorpius turned to leave, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"And you can lose that grin, Mr Malfoy. It's detention, not a party."


End file.
